Tropical Heat Wave
by VerbogenVerwogen
Summary: "If only you were so cooperative when it came to paperwork, Dee."


_**Tropical Heat Wave **_

**Warning(s)**: Self-edited. This might be a bit of a let-down for anyone who's hoping for something steamy or sexy. I'm just saying. I'm not very explicit here, and do leave out a few details here and there.

**Notes:** There might be some stupid, glaring errors left. I couldn't find a beta and re-reading this over and over again left me nearly feeling ballistic. Concrit is love, though (as long as you don't call me an illiterate moron, I won't be insulted).

...

It seemed to be a universal law that, whenever it was most inconvenient, there was lots of paperwork to do.

On that day, it was no different and Ryo, who'd been in a terrible mood since he'd gotten up, felt his bad humour rise up to the max.

Ryo, though far from being bad-tempered, felt like cursing the Powers To Be for not getting rid of that law. But more than that, he also felt like raving against the Heavens because he'd not only been saddled with lots of paperwork to do, but a lazy partner to boot. A partner who, despite it being more evident that they'd never get finished before midnight if he didn't help, was currently "busy" staring holes in the wall. Or dozing off. Ryo wasn't quite sure, to be honest. He didn't really want to find out.

"Are you going to help me with the paperwork or not?" Ryo inquired, feeling his head throb from all the pent-up anger he'd been trying to suppress. He loved Dee – he really did – but sometimes the man tested his patience. There were seriously times when Ryo felt like punching the living daylights out of Dee because he was that infuriating – nearly as infuriating as Bikky was and Bikky, for starters, was a kid. And adults usually grew out of that, didn't they?

Then again, Dee - with his stubbornness, love for bantering and hyperactive, restless determination - had this tendency to act like an overgrown kid – and, somehow, Ryo doubted that he'd ever outgrow it.

"So, Dee – what will it be?" Ryo asked again. Somehow it seemed that Dee's eardrums weren't properly working. Or he was blocking out everything that had to do with work.

Dee merely leaned further back against his seat and yawned loudly – so he'd been dozing off, after all! Ryo counted till ten in order to keep himself from cursing aloud. God save him; why couldn't Dee just be a tad bit more serious?

"Nah. You can do it, Ryo – since it's your speciality and all."

Ryo clenched his fist, suppressing the rage he felt yet again. Perhaps, if he asked politely Dee would cooperate (Ryo had inkling that, if he offered Dee a quickie in the bathroom, Dee would be more than willing to cooperate, but he wasn't going to go that far, no sir).

"But it would be nice if you helped me, Dee. It would be really _nice_," Ryo insisted, trying his best to keep the frustration from seeping into his voice. He wasn't that desperate yet- he could handle things by himself (still his mind suggested that maybe it was time to swallow his manly pride and suggest a quickie).

But still, a little more assistance from the man he considered his partner, best friend and lover would have been more than welcome.

Especially when it was such a scorchingly hot day; Ryo had thought he'd die from a heatstroke in the morning when he'd left his apartment. To make matters worse, it was even hotter in the office: it seemed as if the heat from outside had crawled into the office and was intent on turning it into a perpetual hang-out.

Dee was smirking now – apparently, he was getting the wrong ideas. "Oh – you've got something on your mind, Ryo. I didn't know you were so perverted, darling."

Maybe it was the way Dee looked at him, his eyes undressing Ryo from head to toe or just the way he'd said "darling" - tone disgustingly suggestive, yet reminding Ryo of things he really, really shouldn't have been thinking of.

Ryo's eyes widened and found his cheeks reddening. In order to hide his blush, Ryo pretended to look for something in the drawers of his desk; it just wouldn't do to show Dee how easily his suggestive talk affected him. He'd never let Ryo live it down!

"You're the one who's got a dirty mind, Dee. I just don't want to spend the entire day here," Ryo replied through gritted teeth, still searching his drawers for something he wasn't looking for in the first place.

Evidently disappointed, the smirk faded from Dee's face and he sighed. "Man, you really know how to crush a guy's hopes. I don't really see the problem with staying here all day – it's not like you can do anything in this heat, anyway."

That did it, Ryo thought. He was going to pay Dee a lesson he'd never forget! It couldn't go on like this forever and, besides, Ryo was fed up with being calm and understanding all the time.

So he was going to throttle Dee a bit – maybe a bit of shaking would rack his brains a bit and make him work. Intent to do just that, Ryo stopped shuffling around his desk and walked over to Dee.

"What is it?" Dee asked, genuinely surprising at having Ryo lean over him. "You not feeling well?"

"I-" Ryo started.

Dee placed a hand on Ryo's forehead and frowned. "Your forehead – it's burning."

For a second, Ryo closed his eyes and a loud sigh escaped his mouth; Dee's hand was soothingly cool, sending shivers of excitement running down Ryo's spine. He didn't know why it affected him so much – either the heat had fried his braincells or -

_I'm really whipped. So whipped that even a simple touch makes my heartbeat quicken. _

"Ryo - you sure you aren't ill?"

Dee was so close now that Ryo could feel his breath against his cheek - and it felt good. Shivering, Ryo found himself unconsciously wanting more; he really just wanted to drown in the feel of those ...

Suddenly, Dee poked him on the forehead and Ryo found himself cruelly brought back to the present.

"Eh?"

"I asked if you were fine, Ryo."

Ryo swatted Dee's hand away, angered by the fact that he had been behaving like a lovestruck schoolgirl. He was a grown-up man, damnit!

"It's nothing."

Dee frowned. "I dunno. You kind of seem out of it – more than usual."

"I'm not-" Ryo started, only to find himself blushing when he noticed that, for some totally inane reason, he'd gotten hard. "It's nothing, Dee. Just go back to doing what you were doing before!"

_Which was dozing off, you lazy sod. _

For a long time, Dee just stared at Ryo, his expression something between puzzlement and earnest concern. Then, a thought seemed to flash through his mind because Dee started to chuckle – much to Ryo's distress.

"Could it be you're turned on – because I got close to you just now?"

"What? No! That's stupid, De-"

Dee only grinned impishly and pulled Ryo towards him. With no hesitation whatsoever, he touched Ryo's groin and simply stated:

"But you _are_."

"It's -don't touch me so familiarly in the office, Dee!" Ryo said, pushing Dee's hand away; this was beyond humiliating. Not only was he behaving pathetically right now, he couldn't even come up with a rational excuse. Sometimes Ryo wondered whether the universe was conspiring against him.

"No, I'm flattered. It means that," Dee – much to Ryo's surprise – was flustered, his cheeks slightly redder than usual," you really do love me."

Ryo felt like slamming his head against the wall. Or, if he was entirely honest, running out of this office and going on a nice long trip - all this idiocy was getting on his nerves. "I thought we established that fact a while ago, Dee. Don't tell me you've been doubting my feelings!"

"No, it's just that you're never so open about them. Sometimes, I feel I'm doing all the chasing ..." Dee said and stopped; he was still evidently flustered – which Ryo found to be incredibly endearing. Somewhat.

Ryo smiled, feeling touched by Dee's admission. "You're an idiot who worries too much, you know that Dee? But that's what I like about you so much."

"Good! Then let's -"

_And an idiot who gets too excited. _

Ryo decided to put a halt to Dee's obviously idiotic plans before they were even announced.

"I'm not having sex with you here, Dee."

As fond as Ryo was of Dee, he wasn't going to make a laughing-stock out of himself. And he knew that the guys in the PDA were ruthless when it came to making fun at the expense of others. Especially because it helped them to inflate their ego and overlook the fact that, when it came to the more practical matters of life, they were mostly losers.

"But we gotta take care of this," Dee said and, without further ado, kissed Ryo. One thing that Ryo never understood was how kissing Dee made him go weak in the knees – but that was how it was. Whenever Dee kissed him, Ryo not only forgot the world around them, but lost the willingness to push the other man away.

"Dee-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Ryo."

"But the door's not lo – _aah, not so quick!_"

_Bastard. _

But Dee wouldn't cave in.

Ryo, before he could fully grasp what was going on, found himself pushed back into his chair with his pants unfastened - even in his befuddled state, it didn't take long for Ryo to register just what Dee was planning to do.

"Dee, don't tell me you're going to give me a blowjob here of all-"

But it was too late because Dee's mouth was right down _there_ – sucking his cock with no ceremony whatsoever. Dee blowed him with the same energetic enthusiasm and vitality that he approached everything else in life; there was no escaping it and Ryo finally gave in.

Ryo closed his eyes and bit his underlip, trying his best to not moan out loud. It was one thing to have your partner giving you a blowjob in the office, but a totally different thing to make this not inconsiderable fact obvious to everyone else in the building. Yet, Ryo was faring well: being a cop had taught him a thing or two about being inconspicuous.

But it was getting difficult with every passing minute. Dee was sucking harder now and Ryo felt blood trickling into his mouth: he knew he wouldn't be able to continue biting against his lower lip for long. Ryo wasn't that masochistic.

Ryo's body shuddered as he came and he fell back against the chair, panting heavily; Dee had done his job well, not only sucking him off quickly, but also swallowing - something that, if Ryo really thought about it, was enough to make him blush like a little girl.

_It's just so ... awkward. _

Still, Ryo had to admit that the blowjob had an oddly relaxing effect on his body; he now felt much less tense than before. If only Dee would stop grinning like an idiot!

"See? This did the job!" Dee said happily, his eyes twinkling playfully and Ryo could only shake his head ruefully.

"If only you were so cooperative when it came to paperwork, Dee."

...


End file.
